It's my fault
by Alberta-Sunrise
Summary: Things in Moria go ill for Legolas and he is gravely wounded by the troll during the battle. Will he survive his wounds, who feels responsible for his condition?
1. Chapter 1

So hi, I am new to writing fan fiction and i am so excited to get started. Have been reading stories off of this site for years and so decided that i would give it a go. This is a story that came to me when watching Lord of the Rings the other day. I hope you enjoy and i would really appreciate it if you could leave me some feedback too!

§

My Fault

The drums got louder and louder as their enemy approached with lighting like speed, their footsteps echoing in the large empty halls like thunder on a stormy night.

'Orcs!' spat the Elf as he looked at Aragorn with worried eyes.

'Stay behind Gandalf!' shouted Aragorn as he turned to look at the rest of the company.

Boromir ran to the gates, two arrows embedded themselves if the wood before him, narrowly missing his face. A roar rumbled through the halls making the mans stomach turn and Boromir pulled the old, rotten, wooden door shut, sweat dripping from his brow as he looked at the ranger.

'They have a cave troll.' he stated, a touch of irritation in his voice.

Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir leapt into action barricading themselves into their small fortress with whatever they could find scattered across the dusty floor. Legolas threw spears and axes at the men, and they wedged them against the door in the hope that it would hold back their enemy, even if it was for a short time. Squeals echoed as the wooden gate began to shake, bodies ramming against it from the other side. Small holes appeared in the doors as the orcs hacked away at it with their rusted swords and axes.

Gimli scrambled onto the grave that sat proudly in the middle of the room, a single sliver of moonlight illuminating the room as the gate continued to rattle.

'Let them come!' shouted the dwarf as he held his axe firmly in hand 'there is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath.' he spat as he crouched in readiness.

Bigger holes appeared within the gates and orcs began to bare their pointed teeth at the fellowship. Legolas shot one Orc through the small opening in the doors with deadly accuracy, and then Aragorn shot another. The elf notched another arrow to his bow with deadly speed but before he could fire it the gates burst open and dozens of orcs began pouring through the small entrance. Legolas and Aragorn, in turn, fired another shot before the orcs reached them and they resorted to the blade, the screams of the orcs filled the room with agonising intensity as they hacked away at their enemy. The rest of the company joined the fight now, hobbits swinging their small swords at the clumsy orcs, Gandalf using both his sword and his staff to take down the rancid creatures that continued to fill the room. Suddenly stone flew as the cave troll barged through the archway causing the Fellowship to stop and look up in shock. The only one not fazed was the elf and he immediately fired a shot at the troll, doing nothing but angering the creature further. The troll surged forward and began to swing his heavy club at Sam but the hobbit was able to avoid the heavy-handed manoeuvre and slide between the creatures bulky legs. Aragorn and Boromir tugged at the chain that was clamped around the creatures neck, in order to pull him away from the halfling. The troll angered by this grabbed his chain and swung it, throwing Boromir across the room, dazing the man for a few moments. Aragorn looked to his fellow man with concern etched into his features but saw that he did not appear to be hurt, so after throwing his knife at an orc that had crept up on the Gondorian and killing it instantly he nodded at the man and turned to continue fighting.

The troll now turned his attention to the Dwarf that was still stood upon his cousins grave, and who had seconds before launched his axe at the dull creature's chest. It swung its club at the stout warrior causing the stone coffin he had stood upon to shatter and sent the dwarf flying. The troll continued to charge at Gimli, throwing all the orcs that charged at his victim out of the way, but two arrows knocked him back. Legolas had seen that the gruesome creature had chosen to target the Dwarf, and secretly he knew that the dwarf would be driven crazy knowing that an elf had saved his skin. The Woodland elf then swiftly turned to kill two orcs who chosen to attack him, with feline like fluidity but then a rattle of metal caught the elf's attention and he looked up to see the troll looking at him as he prepared to swing his chain. The elf smiled and then ducked as the chain swung above his head, the air buffeting him as it moved passed him. Angry the troll swung the chain again causing rocks to fly and the elf to fall to his hands and knees, stones hitting his back and causing the elf to wince but as quick as a cat he stood and faced his gigantic opponent again. The troll grew more and more frustrated that his new victim was able to dodge his attacks so easily and screamed as he swung his chain down on Legolas again with brute force. This time the chain came down hard onto the elf's shoulder causing the elf to stumble backwards and more rocks came streaming upwards as the metal hit the ground. One hit the elf on his temple and caused him to falter backwards, the back of his head slamming against the jagged edge of a wall. He stumbled slightly as spots began to dance in front of his eyes, he grabbed onto the wall next to him to steady himself but was unable to dodge the next blow that came at him across his torso and sending him soaring into a wall and rendering him unconscious.

Aragorn watched in horror as his old friend flew backwards and then fell limp against the cold, grey, stone wall. He tried to run to his companion's side however was blocked by a hideous orc, its black face covered in piercings and tattoos that made his appearance all the more intimidating. The creature screeched in the rangers face and Aragorn yelled in return before running the creature through with his sword. Suddenly he realised that the troll had taken his attention away from the woodland elf and was now focused on the ring bearer. Torn between finding out if his friend was still alive and protecting Frodo, he threw one more worried look at the elf and with his keen eyes, he could see the gentle rise and fall of the warrior's chest. The ranger then turned to see the Hobbit had gotten separated from Merry and Pippin.

'FRODO!' he shouted as he cut down another orc and waded his way through the sea of bodies to his companion.

The troll had grabbed the halfling by his ankles and dragged him across the dusty floor.

'Aragorn, ARAGORN!' screamed Frodo as he grabbed onto one of the many pillars that held the up the vaulted ceiling above them.

The ranger grabbed a spear and rammed it hard into the creatures tough hide as Merry and Pippin threw rocks at it, but it seemed to have little effect and the troll swiped at the ranger in anger sending him flying into a pile of broken rocks. Frodo ran to Aragorn's side but the man was out cold and the troll had once again directed his attention to him. The hobbit threw himself out of the way as the troll swung the spear at him, but as he had gotten up to flee, his way was blocked by the spear that had been embedded in the stone wall above Aragorn's head but seconds before. Frodo's heart began to race as he looked up in horror at the Troll who knocked him into a corner, trapping the ring bearer. He knew what was coming and with one swift movement, the creature rammed the spear into him causing the halfling to gasp as pain erupted through his gut. The giant snorted as he pushed the spear in further. Everyone stopped dead and watched in horror as the ring bearer's face contorted in agony. Suddenly Merry and Pippin jumped onto the creatures broad shoulders and began to hack at its thick neck with their small blades.

'FRODO!' shouted Sam as he began to began to cut down orcs with accuracy and fury he did not know he had within him.

The group began to once again take down the few orcs that remained in the dark, stoney tomb. Legolas came to, to see everyone battling harder than they had before. He looked to his right to see both Frodo and Aragorn unconscious across the from him. His heart began to race, he knew he had to do something. The elf gingerly got to his feet, grabbing his bow from beside him, a wave of dizziness hit him and he had to lean against a wall to stop his legs from giving way beneath him. The troll had now managed to grab Merry from his back and was swinging the Hobbit about as the others fought to bring the creature down. Gimli swung his axe and Gandalf his sword at it which made the dull creature drop Merry, the halfling groaning in pain as he hit the floor with a thud. The Wizard and the Dwarf continued to hack away at it, their blows making the beast weary. Legolas had managed to stumble towards the rest of the group and had his bow drawn in readiness, his hands shaking at the huge effort it took to hold his bow up. Pippin stabbed the troll in the back of his neck causing it to swing its head back and in the blink of an eye, the elf shot one arrow through the creature's throat and into its brain. The troll swayed on his feet, bringing one gigantic hand to its lip and touching the blood that now dripped from the corner of his mouth. It swayed again and then with a mighty crash hit the ground, sending dust up into the air like fog on a cold morning and Pippin flying to the ground. The fellowship stood around it in a moment of silent reprieve but then Gandalf quickly ran to see Aragorn crawling to Frodos side, everyone else taking slow steps towards them, their face's covered with sorrow.

'Oh no.' whispered Aragorn as he slowly rolled Frodo onto his back.

The hobbit began to cough and Sam ran to his friend's side to see him alive and without a scratch.

'He's alive.' he said with a sigh of relief as he looked to the others as they stood around them.

'I'm alright, I'm not hurt.' said Frodo as he propped himself up.

'You should be dead.' Stated Aragorn as looked at Frodo with confused eyes 'that spear would have skewered a wild boar.'

'I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye.' said Gandalf as he looked at Frodo with a quizzical expression.

Frodo opened his shirt to reveal a beautiful mail shirt that glistened in the low light of the room.

'Mithril,' said Gimli as his eyes widened in surprise 'You are full of surprises master Baggins.'

Aragorn stood and was surprised to see Legolas stood amongst the rest of the party. He made his way to the Elf who's chest was heaving, his blue eyes wide and his pale complexion almost white, but for the crimson blood that caked the side of his face.

'Mellon-nin' said Aragorn as he placed a concerned hand on Legolas' shoulder.

Legolas winced at his friends touch as pain shot through his arm like molten lava. He wavered on his feet, air becoming harder to grasp. The soft sounds of something wet splashing on the floor filled the room and Aragorn looked down to see blood dripping from his friend's long fingers. His bow was on the floor, painted with its owners blood and his blade clasped in his other hand was shaking.

'Legolas?' Asked Aragorn as he looked at the elf straight in the eyes but his friend did not answer him, or even seem to acknowledge he was there.

Shrieks echoed through the hall and the Fellowship realised that they needed to run, they needed to get out of here before the next bout of orcs made their attack.

'To the bridge of khazad dum.' said Gandalf quickly as he turned quickly to flee their battlefield.

'Legolas we must run.' said Aragorn as he placed his hand on the elf's uninjured shoulder.

Finally the elf looked at him with fear filled eyes and Aragorn could see the blood that dyed the hair at the back of the elf's head. Aragorn's heart sank and in that moment he did not know what to do but place his hand around his friends waist and drag him after the rest of the Fellowship as they ran across the deserted halls of Dwarrowdelf. The elf pushed himself to run as hard as he could but his body was beginning to betray him, his hand now red with his own blood, his chest tight as breathing became more and more difficult. He knew he was in a bad way, and he knew there was no point in trying to pretend otherwise. The ranger was almost completely holding his weight now and orcs were hot on their heals, squealing as they chased after the fellowship. Orcs came at them from all directions, crawling down the pillars and soon they were surrounded. The orcs snarled and laughed, knowing that they had won this fight before it had even begun.

A low rumble sounded from the deep and suddenly the orcs began to scramble in fear, crawling up the walls as quickly as they had ascended from them. Gimli laughed in victory, thinking they had scared them off but Gandalf knew better. Once again the rumble sounded but louder this time as a golden light began to shine between the pillars before them. Legolas pulled himself from Aragorn's grasp and drew his bow, trying to aim at the creature that was hunting them, but soon he lowered it as he realised what this monster was.

'What is this new devilry?' Quizzed Boromir, his voice shaking with fear.

Gandalf did not answer straight away and more rumbles sounded through the halls as the creature edged ever closer. Aragorn looked at the wizard and then to the elf whose face was no longer etched with pain but with a look of terror, he knew what this creature was.

'A Balrog,' stated Gandalf, his eyes sad 'a demon of the ancient world.'

Legolas' heart quickened as he then looked to the ranger, was he the only other person that knew how much danger they were actually in.

'This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!' shouted the wizard.

Legolas suddenly felt a surge of strength return to him and he turned and ran with the rest of the company as fast as his legs could take him. Aragorn ran beside him, concern filled his features but he knew that now was not the time to be worrying about injured comrades, they needed to get out of these mines and soon. They ran through a small archway and down some steep steps, Legolas still holding his own despite the unbearable pain he was in but he knew there was no time to stop, he had to keep going. As they reached the bottom of the steps Boromir almost fell over the edge of a ledge but Legolas managed to catch him before he plunged to his death. As the man fell back against the elf, pain-wracked Legolas' body and he bit his lip in order not to scream.

Gandalf felt a wave of weariness hit him as he reached the base of the stairs and leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

'Gandalf?' Said Aragorn as he looked at the wizard with worried eyes.

'Lead them on Aragorn,' replied Gandalf as he placed a comforting hand on the Dunedain's shoulder 'the bridge is near.' he finished as he looked up to the stone structure in the distance.

The Balrog roared again from behind them and Aragorn tried to run past the Wizard towards the fiery creature.

'Do as I say!' shouted the wizard as he pushed the man back, Aragorn looked at him with a mixture of surprise and confusion 'swords are no more use here.' he finished as he walked towards the rest of the company.

Legolas stood for a moment and looked down at his tunic that was now soaked through with his blood, rips covered the green cloth and fresh blood seeped from them steadily. He knew he needed help but he could not be selfish, his duty was to protect Frodo, even if it cost him his life. The fellowship began to run again, Legolas was fairly far behind now, his strength weening as his lifeblood left him. They continued to run down the tired stairs towards the bridge that would mean their salvation. Legolas leapt over the edge of the steps so that he landed before the rest of the group and he instantly regretted the move as his legs began to feel weak beneath him. Soon though he regained his composure and ran quickly down the steps only to find that time had caused them to crumble and now there was a large chasm between them and the rest of their path. Legolas leapt over the crack with ease and then turned to face the rest of the fellowship who were clearly scared to make the jump. The Balrog let out another low grumble and stones began to fall behind them as the demon got closer and closer.

'Gandalf' said Legolas as he waved the Wizard over.

The wizard used all his strength and jumped, landing safely on the other side with Legolas steadying him as his feet touched the floor. He could see the elf wince, and he looked down to see fresh wounds covering the elf's chest but before he could say anything arrows began to ricochet off the steps at their feet. They all looked up to see Orc archers in the distance firing at them.

Legolas fired a shot back that went directly between one of the archers eyes, and it fell into the blackness below.

'MERRY, PIPPIN' shouted Boromir has he grabbed the Hobbits and leapt across, the stairs cracking and giving way beneath him as he jumped. Legolas caught them as they reached the other side, sending more pangs of pain shooting through his battered body.

Once they were safe Legolas fired another two consecutive shots, killing the archers with deadly accuracy.

'Sam.' said Aragorn as he grabbed the blonde Hobbit and threw him over the gap, Boromir catching him on the other side.

He then turned to Gimli but the Dwarf put his stout hand in the Rangers face.

'Nobody tosses a dwarf.' he stated as he readied himself and jumped, his boots just reaching the other side, but he began to fall backwards. Legolas managed to grab the first thing he could

'NOT THE BEARD' yelled the Dwarf as he was pulled to safety, partly irritated that the elf had saved him twice now.

Aragorn took Legolas' place as archer and fired shots at the orcs as the dwarf managed to scramble to safety, his weight putting pressure on the elf's wounds and he could not help but cry out this time. His cries were masked however by the sound of falling rocks as more of the stairs began to crumble beneath the ranger and the ring-bearer.

'FRODO' shouted Aragorn as he managed to push the halfling to safety, he himself only just managing to pull himself up and out of danger.

The Balrogs steps sent more tremors, causing rocks to fall left, right and centre, one breaking through the steps behind them until they were stood upon a single pillar that began to crumble below them. The platform began to sway and Aragorn grabbed hold of Frodo and held him tight as the desperately fought to keep their balance. Legolas looked up at them in horror, his oldest friend and the ring-bearer he swore to protect were beyond his help.

'Lean forward.' shouted Aragorn as he nudged the halfling forward.

Frodo complied and slowly the stone structure began to plummet towards the rest of the company.

'Come on!' shouted Legolas as he held his arms open wide, ready to catch the Ranger.

The steps came to a momentary holt that was long enough to allow the pair to jump to safety, Legolas catching Aragorn in his arms, the two sharing a worried glance at each other before they began to run again, knowing that they had lost precious time.

Gandalf stopped and let them pass him, ushering them on with his sword.

'Over the bridge, Fly!' he shouted.

The Elf stopped and turned to see Gandalf face to face with a demon of fire. Its body ablaze as it roared at the wizard, a fire burning within its throat. The creature began to charge at them and Gandalf turned and began to run again, and so Legolas did the same. His strength was almost all but gone, sweat began to run down his face as he placed his bloodied hand over his chest as if to try and stop some of his precious blood from leaving him. He didn't have much longer, he knew that but he had to last long enough to get Frodo out of Moria, only then when he knew that the Hobbit was safe could he let the the white ships take him. So he ran, across the small thin bridge before him, his legs trembling as he did but when he reached the other side he turned to see Gandalf still stood there, the Balrog before him.

'YOU CANNOT PASS.' he shouted, his sword and staff held out before him.

'GANDALF.' shouted Frodo as he looked at the wizard with wide eyes.

The Balrog pulled itself up, opened its wings and clenched its black fists and more flames began to emanate from its black body.

'I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor.' said Gandalf as he lifted his staff and it's stone began to glow more intensely 'the dark fire will not avail you, the flame of Udun!'

The Balrog swung its sword of fire at the Wizard, but a white dome appeared above Gandalf and the weapon did not touch him. Legolas looked on at the Wizard, his eyes fixed on his old friend, he stumbled forwards but was pulled back by a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Aragorn holding onto him tightly but his eyes fixed on Gandalf, wide in fear and shock at what was happening before them.

'Go back to the shadow,' stated the wizard and he held his ground, the Balrog's sword now a fiery whip that smashed against Gandalf's magical shield.

'YOU SHALL NOT PASS!' with a tremendous bang, Gandalf smashed his staff upon the bridge at his feet.

The Balrog stepped forward but began to fall as the bridge gave way beneath it and for a moment Gandalf stood there and watched as the foul creature plummeted into the depths, but as he turned his back the Balrog's whip flew up and grabbed him by the ankle, pulling the wizard down with it.

'NO, NOOO!' shouted Sam

'GANDALF!' screamed Frodo as he tried to run to the Wizard but was stopped as Boromir grabbed him, knowing that they needed to get out of the mine and now.

Legolas stared at the wizard, tears filled his eyes and for a moment they looked at each other in silent understanding. The elf then looked to Frodo who was staring at the wizard with pain filled eyes and then to Aragorn who was now stood before him, silently decided whether to run to Mithrandir.

'Fly you fools!' said Gandalf, and then all of a sudden he was gone.

The elf fell to his knees and wept, he could hear Frodo screaming in the background and Boromir yelling Aragorn's name, but it was all muffled like he was underwater. Suddenly something hit his shoulder and sent him falling backwards, his head hitting the floor and sending new waves of pain through his ruined body.

Aragorn spun around and what met his eyes made him drop to his knees. Legolas was laid there, an arrow protruding from his already bloodied shoulder. Without thinking he scooped the elf up into his arms and ran for the stairs, ducking and dodging arrows that flew at him as he did. As the blue light of day greeted him, he saw the fellowship scattered around the rocks, Boromir restraining Gimli as the Dwarf tried to wrestle his way back into the mines, Merry holding Pippin as he wept on the floor, Sam sat alone with his head in his hands and Frodo walking alone about the jagged rock before them.

Aragorn laid Legolas down on the floor and for the first time got to see the extent of the elf's injuries. His chest was torn to shreds from the Trolls heavy chain along with his left arm, which also now had a large black arrow embedded in it. Aragorn took in a shaky breath as he looked up at Boromir who had noticed Aragorn carrying the elf out of the Mines.

'What happened?' he asked as he crouched beside the ranger.

'Moria happened.' was all that Aragorn could stomach to say before looking at his fellow man with anger filling his features 'We should never have been there in the first place!' he spat as he began to rummage through his pack for bandages.

'Aragorn, what can i do?' asked the Gondorian as he placed a comforting hand upon the rangers shoulder.

'Fetch Frodo, don't let him leave your sight. I am going to bandage Legolas and then we will make our way to the woods of Lothlorien. If we do not leave soon these hills will be swarming with orcs.' Replied Aragorn, not taking his eyes off of the elf.

Boromir nodded and went off after the ring-bearer. Sam soon appeared by Aragorn's side, tears streaming down his dirtied cheeks.

'What can i do?' was all he said as he looked Legolas' prone form.

'Hold him up for me.' replied Aragorn as he began to push the elf into a sitting position, causing the elf to let out an agonising scream.

The fellowship jumped at this, a lot of them unaware that another one of their fellowship was on the brink of death. Sam fell to Legolas' side and placed one of his arms under the Elf's shoulders, the other holding his hand in an attempt to comfort the elf as his face creased in pain.

'It'll be alright Mr Legolas' said Sam 'Strider will get you patched up and make you all better.' he finished as his eyes met with the elf's.

Legolas' gave him a weak smile as Aragorn made quick work of binding his chest. Gently Sam and Aragorn gently laid him back down and Aragorn looked at Sam with stern eyes.

'I need to you hold his shoulders now Sam.' he said as he placed his hand on the Hobbits arm.

Sam looked at him with fear in his eyes but nodded in understanding. He placed a hand on each of the elf's shoulders, being careful to avoid the arrow. Aragorn took and deep breath and then grabbed the shaft of the black arrow in his friends shoulder.

'I'm sorry Mellon-nin.' he said as, with one swift movement he pulled it out.

Sam struggled to keep the elf down as he screamed in agony, his eyes so wide that Sam felt as if he could see straight into his soul. After a few moments, Legolas' body began to still and he looked at the Hobbit with tears in his eyes, he smiled placing a hand on the Hobbits forearm.

'Hannon Le' said the elf, his eyes then rolled back into his head and his hand fell limp at his side.

'Legolas?' said Sam as he shook the elf in an attempt to wake him 'LEGOLAS!' he yelled again as tears began to spill from his bloodshot eyes again, carving paths through the dust on his face.

Everyone stood around them in shock, Aragorn frozen in place, Merry, Pippin and Frodo all huddled together, still weeping and Boromir behind them with shock etched into his features. Gimli took a step forward, taking in the elf's bloodied body before him, his head lolled to one side showing a large gash across his temple and blood staining his golden hair. He looked up to Aragorn who was staring at his old friend in disbelief.

'Aragorn,' said Gimli suddenly as he took another step towards the ranger 'this is my fault.'

Aragorn looked up at the dwarf with a look on his face that made Gimli's blood go cold.

'Yes.. yes it is.'

§

Well there it is, the first chapter to my first ever fanfiction. Please tell me what you think. Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger but i personally love them haha! Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow thank you so much for all the feedback I've received already! I am so glad you liked it and i hope that you like the next chapter.

On the Brink

Aragorn placed his hand on Legolas' chest and was relieved to feel it rise and fall even if it was weak, but it signalled that his friend had not yet left him. Tension had settled over the fellowship as they all watched the Ranger with anxious eyes.

'Is he alive?' asked Frodo, his voice shaky.

'Yes, for now but he will not survive long if we stay here.' replied the Ranger as he began to bind the elf's bleeding shoulder.

Aragorn then began to lift the woodland elf but was stopped by the Boromir as he placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder and looked at Aragorn with a stern expression.

'I shall carry him, you need to lead the way now!' he said as he scooped the elf easily into his powerful arms 'The fellowship needs you.'

Aragorn nodded and smiled at the man as he stood and pulled his pack onto his back, looking around at his companions. His eyes settled on the Dwarf who was fiddling with the tip of his axe, his face was covered with an expression of guilt and the Ranger felt no sympathy for him. It was Gimli that had suggested that they go through the mines, blinded by his need to show off his peoples great wealth and prowess. Now Gandalf was dead and his oldest friend was dying. He then looked at Boromir who held a limp Legolas in his arms, the elf looked so weak and his anger began to rise.

'We must leave now.' He spat as he began to run ahead of the company, down the jagged rocks that sat before them.

The fellowship followed, none looked at each other, none made an attempt to spark up a conversation with each other, they just ran down the rocks and then eventually across the golden grass plane towards the woods of Lothlorien that sat glowing before them in the fading sun. Aragorn ran straight into the trees, a wave of relief came over him as the felt the soft forest floor beneath his boots. Even Legolas began to stir as if the trees were giving him some strength to fight his wounds. Gimli became restless as they walked through the golden wood, holding his axe in front of him ready to pounce. He ushered Frodo and Sam towards him, still looking around with searching eyes.

'Stay close young Hobbits.' he said as he placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder 'They say a great sorcerous lives in these woods.' He paused and began to take smalls steps forward holding his axe higher 'An elf witch, of terrible power.'

Frodo looked about anxiously as he followed the dwarf with Sam close behind him, a voice echoing in his head.

' _Frodo'_

'All that look upon her, fall under her spell' the dwarf continued 'and are never seen again.'

'Y _our coming to us is as the footsteps of doom You bring great evil here Ring-bearer'_

Frodo stopped dead in his tracks as the woman's voice echoed in his head again

Mr Frodo?' asked Sam as he stopped behind his friend.

'Well here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!… Oh.' said the Dwarf as he leant back slightly, an arrow mere inches from his face.

The fellowship jumped as they were suddenly surrounded by elves, their bows drawn.

Aragorn held his hands up, signalling that they were not a threat as an elegant blonde elf gracefully stepped towards him.

'The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark.' the elf stated, a smirk crossed his lips.

Gimli snarled at this, and the elf before him nudged his arrow closer. The woodland elf's then drifted to Boromir of Gondor and to the limp elf in his arms.

'Is that Prince Legolas of Mirkwood?' he asked as he looked to Aragorn.

'Yes, he was gravely wounded in Moria, he urgently needs your help.' replied the man as he placed his hands together, his eyes filled with desperation.

'Follow me.' was all the Elf could say before he turned to leave.

The Fellowship followed him closely with the elven warriors surrounding them. It was dark when they came to a small balcony that sat high in the trees, the woodland now glowed a beautiful blue in the moonlight.

'A, Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen!' said Haldir, as he bowed his head in acknowledgement.

'Haldir.' said Aragorn as he bowed back and placed his hand on his chest in respect.

'So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!' spat Gimli, making little eye contact with the elvish warrior.

'We have not had dealings with the dwarves, since the dark days.' replied Haldir as looked at the dwarf in disgust.

'And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!' replied the Gimli, his eyes not wavering from the elf's.

Aragorn grabbed the Dwarf's shoulder in disgust 'That! Was not so courteous!' he growled as he looked at the Dwarf with furious eyes.

Haldir paid no heed to the Dwarf's foul insult and walked towards the ring-bearer.

'You bring great evil with you' he paused as he looked at Frodo with wide eyes 'You can go no further!' he finished as he turned to look at the rest of the company.

Aragorn grabbed the elf by the arm and turned him so that their eyes met.

'You can't do this, Legolas will die.' pleaded Aragorn, tears threatening to fill his eyes.

'I'm sorry my lord but there's nothing i can do, i cannot allow your party to pass.' he said, sorrow filled his features 'Legolas has been a good friend to me. I will do all I can for him but for now, he must stay here with your fellowship.'

Aragorn looked down in defeat, Haldir placed a comforting hand on the Ranger's shoulder and then walked back towards his guards. Boromir had placed Legolas on the floor and placed his cloak under his companions head, Frodo sat by the elf's side staring at his cut and bruised face. His heart ached as he thought of Gandalf falling from the bridge into the darkness below. He had lost his friend, and now as he sat and watched Legolas shake with fever, he wondered if soon he would lose another. He looked up to see Aragorn had followed Haldir and they were now arguing, he could not understand what they were saying to each other but he could see Aragorn motioning to the elf that lay unconscious at Frodo's side. Frodo soon realised that the fellowship were staring at him, with a mixture of sadness and disappointment, and the Hobbit felt the guilt of their situation tug at him more strongly.

'Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead. Nor should you blame yourself for what happened to Legolas, for that was not your fault either.' Said Boromir as he looked at Frodo with empathetic eyes.

'He's right young Hobbit.' said Legolas causing the man and the Hobbit to jump in surprise.

'Legolas! How do you feel?' Asked Frodo, helping the elf as he pushed himself up 'Maybe you should remain lying down.'

'I have been lying down long enough.' Replied the woodland elf as he looked at the Hobbit, a small smile touched his lips.

'You will follow me.' said Haldir as he approached the three of them, Aragorn close being him.

'Legolas!' he yelled as he jumped to the elf's side 'how long have you been awake?' Ask the ranger as he checked the elf's wounds.

'Not long.' replied the elf as he batted away the rangers prying hands 'you can tend to me later.'

Aragorn nodded and helped the elf to his feet, putting his arm around his friends waist to steady him when Legolas' legs faltered beneath him. Much to the woodland elf's displeasure he needed the mans help and so allowed himself to be guided by the ranger through the winding paths of Lorien. Legolas smiled as they walked through the golden wood, the sound rustling leaves and the soft breeze on his face brought joy to his heart which ached from the loss of Mithrandir. They soon came to a halt as Haldir stood at the top of a viewpoint that overlooked a magnificent forest. Legolas shimmied himself from Aragorn's grasp and limped up behind Haldir, holding his friend's shoulder for support.

'Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light.' said Haldir as he smiled, looking at Legolas over his shoulder before returning his gaze to his homeland. 'Come, they are expecting you.'

Aragorn walked up behind Legolas again and once again propped up the elf as they walked down the steep hill towards the golden kingdom that stood before them. After what felt like an age to the woodland elf they came to a tall tree with a silver staircase that wound around its thick trunk. Slowly they made their way up the white steps towards to magnificent palace that sat proudly amongst its strong branches. The palace emanated a beautiful white light that illuminated everything around it, giving its elven residents and angelic like appearance. They came to a halt at the base of the steps of the elegant building. Frodo looked to Legolas who now stood unaided, he could see the shivers that wracked the elf's tired body, his skin was so pale that he seemed to glow like the palace, his wounds stood out in stark contrast against his complexion. His attention was drawn away from his elvish companion when two glowing shapes began to ascend down the silver steps, and he found himself hypnotised but the elf maidens beauty. Many of the Fellowship watched in awe as she floated down the stairs with a grace that no mortal could master. Aragorn covered his eyes, in the hope that he would not be ensnared by her magic. They came to a standstill, lord Celebourn looked over the Fellowship with Judging eyes.

'The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight that are here yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar.' stated the elf Lord, his eyes searching from something no longer there.

Galadriel looked at the Ranger with probing eyes.

' _Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land._ ', her voice echoed in his mind 'He has fallen into Shadow.' She said out loud causing Celeborn to look at her with wonder.

'He was taken by both Shadow and flame.' Legolas said and Galadriel looked at him with a somber expression 'A Balrog of Morgoth.' Celeborn looked away, the words of his kin were difficult to hear.

'For we went needlessly into the net of Moria.' finished the prince as his face turned to one of anger.

A pang of pain shot through the elf's shoulder causing him to clutch at his wound, the arrow that had shot him had almost certainly been poisoned. He then looked to Gimli who was staring at the ground in shame.

'Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose.' said Galadriel as she turned her attention to the Dwarf 'Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands love is now mingled with grief.'

She turned her attention to Boromir who was struggling to keep his composure, she looked at him for a long while, as if saying something to him that the others could not hear and the Gondorian turned away from her gaze and wept.

'What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost.' Asked Celeborn as he looked to Aragorn.

'The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true.' said Galadriel as she looked at Sam and smiled, her beauty was like nothing the Hobbit had ever seen before 'Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace.'

The fellowship bowed in appreciation and were led on by Haldir to where they would be able to rest for the night. It didn't take long before Aragorn was soon fussing over Legolas. For one thing, the elf was happy to get out of his bloodied clothes. The ranger cleaned the blood from the side of his friend's face and put fresh bandages on his wounds.

'How do you feel?' he asked as he washed the elf's blood from his hands.

'I feel that being around these woods has given me the strength to fight my wounds.' he replied as he looked up and smiled.

'Good to see you up and about master elf.' said the Dwarf as he walked past the pair towards his bed.

Legolas smiled and nodded his head in appreciation at his companion but also noticed the look of anger that crossed Aragorn's face as the Dwarf spoke. Once the Gimli was out of earshot Legolas looked to the ranger again.

'Do not blame the Dwarf for what happened,' he said kindly as he placed a comforting hand on Aragorn's shoulder 'He wasn't to know what awaited us there.'

'You said yourself that we went needlessly into Moria.'

'Aye I did but that doesn't mean that i blame Gimli for what happened, and neither should you!' he finished as he pushed himself to his feet.

He looked down at strider and smiled, leaving the man to ponder his words. He later returned to the sound of voices echoing through the vast forest, haunting in its beauty he smiled.

'A lament for Gandalf.' said Legolas as he stopped to listen to the beautiful lyrics.

'What do they say about him?' asked Merry as he looked to Legolas and then to the trees that towered around them.

'I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near.' was Legolas' reply as he turned to look at the Hobbit, his voice filled with melancholy.

The elf could hear Sam talking to the others about his memories of the Wizard, his fireworks, but for the elf he had known the wizard for many lifetimes. Despite his father and the wizard often disagreeing, he had always looked at the wizard as a close friend and ally. The elf began to feel weary and so decided to make his way back to his bed, perhaps a little rest would help build his strength for the rest of their journey.

Morning came and the fellowship woke to angelic voices of their woodland host's, floating through the air with on the morning breeze. Aragorn was alarmed to see that all but the elf were busy packing their bags ready to depart. The ranger walked towards the tree that he had seen the elf resting against that night only to find him still there, his head lolled to one side, eyes open but not seeing. After his many years around elves he still could not get used to the fact they slept with their eyes open.

'Legolas, we must ready ourselves to leave.' said the Ranger as he turned to leave.

The elf did not answer and he looked over his shoulder to see that he had not stirred. Elves were light sleepers, a leaf falling could wake them from their slumber as they did not require much sleep at all.

'Legolas?' said Aragorn again, his heart began to quicken at his friends silence.

He turned back and walked towards the elf, crouching beside him he placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder and shook him gently in the hope that it would rouse the elf. Instead Legolas collapsed against the ranger, revealing a web of black veins that spread up his neck. Aragorn began to panic as he desperately tried to wake Legolas, the elf's breathing was laboured and his body shook with fever. The ranger laid him on his back and began to undo the elf's Tunic to inspect his wounds. The ones on his chest were not healing but had no evidence of poison, so Aragorn moved to the arrow wound on his shoulder and there he found the wound open an black around the edges, the black veins spreading from in like a spiders web.

'Oh no.' he said under his breath, tears slipping from the man's pale blue eyes.

Still the eld did not stir, so the ranger picked him up in one swift movement and ran to the rest of the fellowship.

'HELP.' he screamed as he fell to his knees on the grass 'he's been poisoned!'

Naughty me, left it on a cliffhanger again! Hope you enjoyed and i promise to update again soon. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, this took so long, been super busy with work. Thank you for all the awesome feedback and I hope that you enjoy this latest update.

§

Poison

The fellowship stood around Aragorn as he held a limp Legolas in his arms. Their faces we solemn, after losing Gandalf, the thought of losing another member was too much to bear. The elf was a sight, his perfect porcelain skin was webbed with dark veins as the poison continued to spread. Boromir was crouched beside the ranger, his eyes wet with unshed tears.

'Do you know what poison it is?' He asked as he placed a comforting hand on the ranger's arm.

'I believe he's been shot with a Morgul shaft.' said the ranger as he looked up at Boromir.

'Can he be healed?' he asked as he looked back at Legolas who was now writhing in pain.

'Only by a skilled healer, but he doesn't have much time! The poison has already spread rapidly, if he had been mortal he would be dead. Its because he is an elf that he has survived this long.' Replied the Ranger as he tried all he could to sooth the pained elf.

'Let me see him.' said a soft voice from behind the Fellowship and they turned to see Galadriel stood there in all her beauty.

They all stepped aside and allowed her to step past her, the very air about her seemed to glow as she knelt beside the Mirkwood prince. She placed her hand on his face and he seemed to calm to her touch, opening his eyes as she did, he looked at her with an expression filled with fear and pain.

'Legolas, you mustn't give in to this evil.' she said softly as she smiled at him.

The Hobbits all stood and stared at her with wondrous expressions, her very existence seemed to fascinate the halflings. Legolas began to scream as the pain seemed to return to him tenfold, how body shaking in the rangers grip.

'He is fading quickly.' said Galadriel as she looked up at the Ranger 'We must get him to a healer or I fear he shall leave us before the sun is at its highest.'

'Is he going to die?' asked Frodo as he stepped towards the elf witch.

His mind cast back to the night just past, how he had followed the lady Galadriel to what she called the mirror. The images he had seen, the shire in flames, men, women and children slaughtered by the foulest creatures, the fellowship looking at him with blame-filled expressions, but it was the first image that he had seen, the elf, laid in white unmoving. Had he seen Legolas' death? Galadriel had said she had also seen what he had seen, had she foreseen this also? She stood and turned to face the ring bearer, an expression on her face that he had seen the night before when he learned what he must do.

'We shall do all we can for him little one.' she said as a small smile touched her lips.

Frodo nodded at her and watched as Aragorn lifted Legolas into his arms and followed the elf maiden. He knew that he would not be able to leave just yet, he had to stay with the fellowship for now but Legolas' condition on prolonged his inevitable departure from the group.

Aragorn followed Galadriel as she let him along a leafy path towards a tree, a small set of steps wrapped around it leading to a building that sat upon its stocky branches. She led him up to them and as soon as they arrived at the doors there was a flurry of elven healers waiting to take the stricken elf from Aragorn's grasp. He tried to stop them but Galadriel placed her pale, delicate hand on his arm and looked at him with a smile.

'Let them take him, we shall do all we can but you should return to your fellowship. I will have them send news of Prince Legolas' condition when there is news to tell.' she said as she nodded at the healers to take Legolas away.

Aragorn suddenly felt like he had no control over his own body as he felt Legolas' shivering body be pulled from him. He nodded at Galadriel and left, his stomach twisting in knots as he left his old friend, unknowing as to whether he would see him again. He returned to his companions who were all sat on their beds, their features sad, I deathly quite hanging around them.

'They shall send us news of Legolas as soon as there is some.' Said Aragorn as he threw himself down on a bench that sat at the base of a great tree.

Hours passed and the fellowship barely spoke three words, other than to thank a set of elves that brought them food, water and wine. They sat and ate in silence, not a single one touching the wine. Frodo looked at Aragorn who was still sat on the bench that he had sat down on after returning from the healers, his face was one of stone, no emotion lingered there. He stood up and walked towards him, unsure if he should tell the man what he had seen.

'Strider, you must eat.' Said the Hobbit as he pointed to the still full plate of bread and cheese.

Aragorn said nothing, barely even acknowledging that he knew the Hobbit was stood there.

'Aragorn, I think there is something I must tell you.' this drew the mans attention and he looked up at the ring-bearer 'I saw some things in Galadriel's mirror last night, things that I believe will haunt me forever.'

'What things?' Quizzed Aragorn as his expression turned to one of concern.

'Terrible things' the Hobbit paused, his hands shaking 'death, fire, I saw the fellowship, looking at me with blame-filled eyes, I saw…" the hobbit paused, unsure of whether he should continue.

'You saw Legolas didn't you?' Said the man as he edged himself forward on his seat.

'Yes, yes I saw him.' replied the Hobbit, his eyes fixed on his hands as he picked at a loose thread on his sleeve.

'Frodo, what did you see?'

'I saw him lying there, white as snow, he was so still.' the Hobbit paused, his ocean blue eyes drifting up to the man who was staring at him with his grey ones 'I think he was dead.'

'That was only one possible outcome, he can still survive this!' said Aragorn as he jumped up, his hands on his head.

Before the Hobbit could say any more the man was sprinting towards where Legolas dwelt and so Frodo ran on after him, his small legs struggling to keep up with the ranger. He followed him up a small set of steps and into a smaller building that sat in the trees just like the palace at which they met their Elven hosts. Aragorn dashed down the short hall, his head flicking from side to side as he looked through the archways that sat on both sides. Finally, he stopped at one, he stood like a statue as he stared into the room, Frodo managed to catch up with the Ranger and turned to see what he was looking at. The, one a bed, dressed in white, just like in the mirror, Legolas lay as still as a dead man. Frodo looked at Aragorn, the man eyes were wet with tears, brimming against his lids, threatening to spill like a river breaching its banks. Aragorn took small, slow steps into the room, so quietly it was as if he were trying not to wake the elf. He stopped at his friend's side, the weak rise and fall of his chest the only sign that the elf had not given up yet. Aragorn snuck into the chair by his bedside as Frodo walked up behind him.

'Is he?'

'He's alive Frodo.'

The hobbit stood there for a while, just staring at the elf as he slept. The views on his face were already starting to fade, but his skin was as pale as he had foreseen. After a while the Hobbit left, leaving Aragorn and Legolas alone, saying a silent prayer that the elf would pull through.

§

I know that this is a bit of a short one but I will try and get another update up soon! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
